Hot Bath Thoughts
by Nintega345
Summary: After an extremely long day of work, Crystal heads back home for some well deserved rest. But it doesn't last long all because of certain spiky-haired boy. Or at least her surpressed feelings for him after so many years are suddenly taking a toll on her. Mainly mangaquestshipping and a little oldrivalshipping spread across the story. First Fic. Rated T for bad language, etc.


**A/N: Warning! First fic ever made! Might just contain stuff that may make you cringe and whatnot. And this is pretty barebones, as expected.**

**Still wanna read it? Go for it.**

**Mandantory-but-redundant disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon or any of it's other intellectual properties in any way, shape or form.**

* * *

Professor Oak's Lab, 9 p.m…

The famed Prof. sat quietly on his desk reading a book about the recently-discovered Dynamax effect on Pokémon, written by Prof. Magnolia, the top reasearcher of Galar.

\- Fascinating… - He remarked, turning to a page with documented picture of what appears to be a giant Weavile glowing in red aura.

As he continued reading, he heard a knock on the door to his office.

\- Come in! - Prof. Oak shouted, taking his eyes off the book.

The door slowly opened revealing a girl dressed in lab coat, looking somewhat around 20 years old, holding a file of papers. She had messy dark blue hair with long pigtails to both sides of her head and light purple eyes which all had bags under them.

\- Professor, I've finished our reports for today! – She said in a weak but cheerful voice.

\- Ah, thank you Crystal! Just put them on my desk, please. – The Prof. replied.

As Crystal puts the file down, Prof. Oak had noticed that his assistant wasn't looking so great.

\- Crystal, I suggest taking a nice, hot bath once you get back home. – He advised. – It really works wonders after a long day of work. Especially in your case.

Normally, Crystal would've said "I'm fine!" or something similar, but she really was tired today. Gold's 'visit' earlier in the afternoon didn't really ease her. If anything, it made her feel like she had fumes coming from her ears. Not only that, she had to fill in Green's entire work for today since Blue had dragged him out for one of their 'dates'. And instead of going back to the Lab after lunch and continuing where he'd left off, Blue 'threatened' him into a shopping session for the rest of the day, essentially tripling Crystal's workload. She didn't mind though, she loved working. But even she would say that this was too much.

After leaving the Lab, Crystal headed back to her apartment located to the East of Pallet Town. The flat is nothing special, just a small kitchen and bathroom, a twin-sized bed and a living room, the works. It's nothing big like the Berlitz mansion that she got a chance to meet Platinum for the first time in during one of her 'data-collecting trips', nor is it so small that it makes you feel like you're living in a hellhole. Prof. Oak and Green tried to get her a bigger house, but she really wouldn't have it any other way.

Crystal, having finished a makeshift dinner full of leftovers, prepared a hot tub as Prof. Oak had advised. Once done with the dishes, she took off her clothes and stepped into the tub. As the warm water surrounded her body, she let her mind go to those 'happy places' as they say.

But somehow, only Gold's words from today echoed in her head:_** "Jeez, Crys! It's not like I'm asking you out! You're only in the top 50 or so girls I've seen or something. Hell, maybe even lower than that…"**_ Somehow, it keeps haunting her head… Was she so bad that not even Gold thought much of her? Was she always that serious? Sure, she liked having discipline, but is it to the point of being obnoxious? Or was she unattractive? Crystal never compared herself to the likes of Blue, but she didn't think she'd be ugly. 'Argh! Why are his words are making me go paranoid like this?' she groaned to herself. She never took any of Gold's opinion of her seriously until today. But… why now? Why is it that those sentences he said only now taking a toll on her?

Back when they first met so many years ago in the Masked Man's uprising, Crystal didn't think much of Gold except for the fact that he was the rudest and most reckless person she'd ever met. But as the events happen where she and the other DexHolders would save the world, she began to see who the Hatcher really is. He genuinely cares for those around him, human and Pokémon alike, despite his complete lack of manners. Though he maybe an idiot at times, putting his entire life on the line on _multiple_ occasions, that does show off his 'bravery', so to speak. And he does have _quite_ the looks for his age. His growing fanbase in Johto doesn't lie. Perhaps she's subconsciously grown to actually having a _crush_ on the goggled boy over the years and Crystal was just in so much denial, she actively pushed him away from her. So when he said that the Catcher was nowhere on his radar, she's been started blaming herself for it ever since.

\- Argh! Stupid! So that's why… - The pigtailed girl said as she facepalmed, piecing everything together in her thoughts.

\- It's getting late… I better get to bed… - Crystal said once more as she stepped out of the tub, unplugging the drain. At the very least, she did feel better physically after that session. The Catcher slowly put on her pyjamas and left for her bed, wanting to sleep the night away. But just as she was about to turn the lights off, her PokéGear left on the desk started ringing loudly. Crystal picked it up, wondering who the hell could be calling her this late at night.

\- What the… - She murmured under her breath upon recognizing his number, answering the call. – Gold? Why are you calling me at this time? – She asked the other side of the line.

\- _Hey, Crys! I knew you weren't asleep yet!_ – The Hatcher answered in his usual tone.

\- Yeah, well I was just about to. Ugh… What do you want… - Crystal replied, remembering all that she had thought of while taking a bath.

-_ So… Remember what I said earlier today? Well, just a random thought that I'd say before I forget… I'm gonna give you a shot!_

\- A… shot…? In what? Dating me!? – She said surprisingly, her face turning slightly pink at the thought.

\- _Uh… yeah… To be honest, I was gonna say that first. Boy, are you quick to jump the gun!_ – The Johto boy answered her question, surprised at how the Catcher was so fast to jump to conclusions.

\- Oh! Uh… well, why do you even want to go out with me in the first place? – She blushed even more, probably now as red as a tomato, but quickly regained her composure. – I thought I was in your 'top 50' and whatnot? Or do you suddenly like me? – The girl said, in a mocking tone that makes her think of Blue.

\- _WHAT!? NO! NONONONONO! HELL NO! NO! THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?_– He yelled, chuckling awkwardly at the end, being so flustered, even Crystal can tell on the other side, despite him never being like that before. Ever.

...

...

\- _… Alright, fine… I drop it… I like you Crys… A lot… For a while now, actually…_ \- He finally admitted after a moment of silence.

\- … - She was truly in shock. Sure, she'd mostly guessed it when the boy had asked her for a date at almost midnight, but hearing him saying was still surreal somehow. - … Uh… I… I… like you too, Gold… And I've… only just realized that today… - She also confessed.

\- _So… how about lunch? My treat!_ – The Hatcher offered. –_ I can take you out in Celadon tommorow at 11!_

\- Yeah! That… really sounds great! Thanks, Gold… And goodnight… - She replied, letting out a yawn.

\- _Sure, sure! You'll definitely need that more than I do. See ya tomorrow!_ – He said before hanging up.

Turning off her PokéGear, Crystal finally heads for bed. After letting out all of those pent up feelings, this did a full 180 degree turn to becoming one of her best nights ever.

_**Aftermath…**_

Professor Oak's Lab, 8:30 a.m…

\- Well, Crys! You seem to be feeling a lot better today! I told you hot baths are great! – Exclaimed Prof. Oak upon noticing that his assistant is suddenly being more cheerful than ever.

\- Thank you Proffesor! I definitely had a great night! – Crystal said sheepishly.

Suddenly the door bursts open with Green walking in, looking in a hurry with his hair somehow even messier than before and clothes that were most likely put on in a rush.

\- Sorry gramps, I'm late… I… slept in… - The Raiser broke out, turning over to the pigtailed girl on the desk – Hey Crys, I'm sorry for yesterday.

\- Oh! It's alright, really! But, is Blue coming over again?

\- Nah. She's still too tired after yesterday. She'll probably be awake by... 11 o'clock or something. – He said, shrugging his shoulders before sitting down on his desk.

\- What happen- She was immediately caught with Green's tired glare before she could finish her sentence, forcing her to not question any further, but now she can somewhat guess what happened.

\- Alright, alright. I'll leave you two to your 'buisness', but just call me ahead next time, Green. – The Proffesor said, putting emphasis on "buisness", which only received a grunt from his grandson.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was that? Good? Mediocre? Awful? It's up to you to decide! But really, please, RATE and REVIEW this so that I can (hopefully) improve on whatever made this story ass!**

**But DO NOT leave troll and blind-hating reviews. Those can suck it big time.  
**


End file.
